Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Having been offered a place on the Ace Ops, Qrow must decide if he wants to stay in Atlas with Clover or continue on their journey with his nieces and their teams. [Characters: Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi. Pairings: Lucky Charms]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Did I get this title from a Clash song? Yes, yes I did. I usually wait until after the new episode is out to post but I couldn't wait with this fic and wanted to get it out as soon as possible. With it being Christmas not sure if I'll get a chance to post next week but I'll try. This idea has been something I've been thinking about for a while as both Vine and Elm's, and Harriet and Marrow's semblances are the opposite of each others, so I've been wondering if the reason Qrow and Clover were teamed up was because of their semblances as Ironwood wants Qrow to join his Ace Ops. What do you guys think. Anyway hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxx**

Nuzzled under Clover's chin, Qrow felt like he could escape from the world. The comfort of the man's arm around him kept him warm on the exposed ledge of the balcony. He traced his finger around the silver of his badge refusing to look up at the Atlas sky that was still stained red from last night's battle. They had managed to foil Salem's attack, throwing Jacques and Watts in prison. However, Tryrian had managed to slither away again and they all knew that whilst they had stopped Salem for now, that this meant nothing compared to her grand plan.

"Have you decided yet?" Clover whispered. Qrow ignored him, continuing to draw circles. But Clover had always had a way of making him confront things that he knew he needed to, not matter how much he wanted to put them off forever. The other man placed his free hand over his finger's pausing them. He looked up into those teal eyes that stared at him as though he was the most beautiful thing in Atlas. "You know that whatever decision you make, I'll support you."

"I know." He leant up to press their lips together. Their lips moved in synchronisation, their pressure becoming stronger. Qrow opened to mouth to deepen the kiss when Clover pulled away.

"Don't think I can't tell when you're trying to distract me." He said with a smile.

"But I'm so good at distracting you." Qrow replied, trying for another kiss but Clover shook his head, his expression turning serious.

"They're leaving in the morning. It's not fair, but you need to choose tonight."

Qrow sighed. Nothing in his life was fair. He'd suspected that him meeting Clover hadn't been up to fate and he'd been right. Ironwood had paired them up based on their semblances, hoping that it they would work well together, so that Qrow could become a member of the Ace Opps. For once Ironwood was right. Although his scheme had worked a little bit too well, for eventually they became a couple. He shouldn't have been surprised to find out that yet again, he was being used as a pawn in another of the General's ploys, but it still hurt. And now he was forced to choose between staying here with the only person to ever see beyond his semblance, or to join the kids as they travelled back to Beacon to see if Oz left behind anything that could help them to defeat Salem.

"I want to protect the kids. Tai-yang would never forgive me if anything happened to Yang or Ruby. But being around them would only put them in more danger."

"Hey." Clover removed his hand so that he could cup his cheek. "We've talked about this. Those kids wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. They need a responsible adult around if they're going to survive this with some part of their childhood still intact."

"I don't think I exactly count as a responsible adult."

Clover poked his cheek.

"And we've talked about your self-deprecation too. But we can discuss that another time. Right now, you need to decide what you're going to do, and I think you should go."

Qrow tightened his hand around the badge into a fist.

"I can't ask you to wait for me."

Ignoring his frown, Clover pressed their foreheads together, his teal eyes burning.

"You are the most incredible, selfless and stubborn person I've ever met. And the only one to understand that I am more than my semblance. I've waited my whole life to find you. I don't mind waiting a little while longer."

Qrow blushed. He never thought he would hear any words of that calibre directed at him, for only his ears to hear. That only made what he had to say even harder.

"That's not what I meant. I can't give you the hope of me returning because I might never come back."

Qrow watched his teal eyes dull in understanding. However, it wasn't long before a sudden spark of an idea lit them up again. He was confused the younger man unclipped his badge that was still clasped inside his hand.

"Take it." He told him, moving his hand so that it was pressed against his grey waistcoat. "Think of it as a good luck charm. So, you know that no matter where you go, I'll be there to protect you."

"You and your dammed puns." Qrow said, rolling his eyes. The silver of the badge felt warm against his chest, as though Clover's heart was beating beside his own.

"I love you."

Qrow surprised them both with his words. He couldn't remember the last time he had used them. They felt like honey in his mouth, as though curing him of a cold. He'd missed using them.

That didn't stop him from worrying as he stared at Clover's state of shock. Fortunately, that worry was short lived, as not a moment later, the younger man's eyes looked like they were about to explode with fireworks as he gazed at him with so much love.

"I love you too."

They crashed their lips together, following up on their distraction from earlier. They spent the night trying to memorise as much of each other as possible, saying goodbye before tomorrow took the other away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi! Sorry I though that the episode break was this week not next week at leaste for non-first members so I didn't have any fics planned so I just wrote this quick right now as I wanted you guys to have something for the new episode. Not sure if I'll post next week or not. Anyway hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxxxx**

The journey back to Atlas had felt nearly as long as their journey to defeat Salem. Up until now the goal of Qrow's life had been to survive so that he could achieve the next mission. This was the first time he'd ever had something to go back to once the mission was over. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he entered Atlas academy, in an attempt to stop the itching shakes for a drink that he hadn't felt for in a long time. His feet automatically started walking him to the other man's room, which unfortunately left his mind free to worry over the thoughts that had plagued him the rest of his way back.

_What if he didn't feel the same way anymore? _

_What if he hadn't meant it when he said he'd wait? _

_What if didn't want the man whose mental health had deteriorated even more after trying to defeat a monster that was thought to be unbeatable? _

His feet stopped once they reached his door. In the emptiness of the military base all he could hear was the nervousness of his own breath. He forced himself to bring his hand out of his pocket, ignoring the way it shook as he rasped on the door, telling himself that if he didn't hear what he wanted, at least he would finally have answers.

An eternity passed before the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Clover, still as broad and tall as ever, although now a carefully crafted beard now rested on his jaw and he could spot a few new grey hairs and crow's feet in the corner of his eye. That didn't stop his turquoise orbs from glowing any less brightly at the sight of him. Just seeing that colour again made Qrow's heart hitch.

They stood there just staring at each other, soaking in the other other's presence, trying to savour every new detail they didn't recognise. Clover's gaze hardened as he reached up a hand to cup his jaw before restraining himself. Qrow knew it must have been a shock to see his clean-shaven chin with a new scar courtesy of Tyrian that slashed across half his face. The silence stretched to an almost unbearable length that started to strengthen his worry but luckily Clover always knew the right thing to say.

"I see you've copied my beard." His tone was the exact some as when they first met, teasing yet kind and open as he tried to gauge what was going on inside the other's head.

"I see you've copied mine." Qrow replied, falling naturally back into the verbal sparring that brought them together in the first place.

"Like I would ever take style advise from you." Clover tried to smirk yet was unable to stop it from growing into a full-blown grin. It must have been contagious as Qrow was unable to stop one from spreading across his cheeks too.

"I happen to think I have pretty good taste."

"Oh really?"

"Well I have good taste in men, don't I?"

By now Qrow's feet had floated him closer until there was barely an inch between them. He could feel Clover chest brush against him as he breathed, touching the silver charm still pinned to his jacket, despite the dent from where it had deflected a bullet targeted at his heart.

"Yes, yes you do."

Neither hesitated to place their lips together, confirming that all of Qrow's worries had been for nothing and that now there was nothing stopping them spending the rest of their lives together.


End file.
